1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of female terminals comprising a tubular body, a connecting part provided on said body to connect to an electric wire, and a leaf spring provided inside said body.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. HEISEI 10-55835 discloses a female terminal fitting comprising a terminal body and a protective cover covering a portion of said terminal body. The terminal body is structured by joining, via a joining part, an insertion part made by bending a thin metal plate and a barrel part to which an end of an electric wire is to be connected by crimping. Inside the insertion part, a resilient contact piece cut and raised from a bottom plate on a rear end side is provided. When a counterpart terminal is inserted into the female terminal fitting, the resilient contact piece will undergo elastic deformation to provide a contact pressure.